Better Than This
by FollowerofChrist834
Summary: Hmmm.. I don't wanna give the plot away... so R&R please... Thanks! FINISHED! SEQUAL- Earthquake... THIRD book... Hail, Blood, and Fire- RELEASED
1. Default Chapter

"So… are you going to Nick's party?" A sixteen-year-old Jimmy asked his sister as they walked home from school along with Shayna, Shelby, and Stacey. Jimmy had gotten rid of all of his red shirts and they were now replaced with brand name clothing; namely Tolerant Industries. Tolerant Industries was a brand that made a point of telling Christians off and making fun of them. The particular shirt that he was wearing today showed a group of blobs saying 'Jesus is the only way to heaven' and then there was a group of actual people booing and telling the blobs off.

"No, and I HGIHLY advise that you don't either!" Dani replied. 

"Cindy's going." Jimmy stated as if that was a validated reason to go in itself. Cindy and Jimmy had been dating for about three years or so, and voted 'most likely to get married' couple twice.

"So… it's un-chaperoned!" Shayna exclaimed trying her best to keep her cool. "Meaning there will most likely be drugs, alcohol, and who KNOWS what else there!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes at both Shayna and Dani. "It's not like anything's going to happen… that would COMPLETELY ruin Jr. prom! And even your Bible says that a few drinks are ok.

Upset at Jimmy's new 'sense of style and individuality' AND the fact that he was so stubborn Dani kept her mouth shut. "Yes… it DOES say that… but wine was just a LITTLE bit different back then compared to now. And in no way, shape, or form was it talking about beer. Sides, we worry about you Jim, we love you SO much hat we don't want to see you get hurt. And God loves you too." Stacey replied calmer than she felt. "Why don't you and Cindy stay home and watch the Passion of Christ with us and a few others from the youth group?" Stacey asked hopefully. Dani, Stacey, Shayna, and Shelby had all tried to get him to watch the movie with them… and even after each asking about one hundred times he still said no.

"Thanks… but no thanks. After all; how often does Nick throw a party for no reason?"

This time it was Shelby's turn to take a stab at talking some common sense into him. "How about every-other week? And I agree with Stacey… those kids are not a good influence on you."

More to the other girls than to Jim Dani said, "Doesn't matter… after he came home FOUR hours after curfew last time; there's NO WAY Mom is going to let him go!" 

"Except she DID OK it… or at least she Okayed me going to Sheen's and Sheen's granny approved of it."

"So now you are lying to your own family?"

"Not lying… I AM going to Sheen's… then WE are going to Nick's."

Dani was beyond keeping her cool so responded, but didn't yell. "Whatever Jim... it's ultimately your choice. However if I were you I wouldn't do it "

"You girls REALLY need to get a life! I mean, HONESTLY, if there's…" Jimmy paused for a second, "if there was a SINGLE day in which you four didn't try to preach to me about 'God's love' or 'moral' junk… I think pigs would fly... no better yet… Jesus himself would ACTUALLY come back!" And with that he decided it was best to cross the street and go talk to Cindy and Libby. _WAY better than listening to the 'Jesus freaks' over here. _

All three older girls were stunned and none of them said a word until Jimmy started to cross the road… then Shayna spoke up. "Actually... while we COULD go a day without talking to you, we care too much. And Christ WILL come back... and I wouldn't be surprised if it happened tomorrow!" Then seeing the candy story out of the corner of her eye turned to Stacey. "Do you have two natas I can borrow?"

"Sure." Stacey reached into her wallet and pulled out two dollar-like objects, there were only about two differences between what she was holding and the old dollar. Probably the first difference is that instead of green the natas were red and purple. And the other notable difference was instead of 'in God we trust' it now said 'in money we trust.' "What's up with Natas Raficul anyways? I mean... England becomes part of the European Union an suddenly the whole world's economic system is named after him!"

"I think there' s a VERY high chance that either he or someone VERY close to him could be the anti-Christ. Shayna whispered as a national guard walked by.

"There's a chance… but I really don't think Chris is ready to come back yet… be cool if he did though!" Dani whispered, and then she barely mouthed, "Anyone know where church is this week?"

"I think it's at the school while 'Natas Community' is having their lil meeting." Shelby whispered back.

"What I don't get is how they got enough votes to outlaw Christianity?" Shay wondered audibly.

"Word has it they didn't." Stacey said.

"What?" the other three screamed in unison.

"Club 772 News said that they skipped the votes in fear of not passing."

"No way! Thy can't do that!" Shayna exclaimed. "One Purple Dew." She told the clerk behind the counter.

"They did."

"Hey Cindy!" Jimmy said when he reached the girls after leaving the 'Jesus freaks' while they went to the Candy Bar. He could tell Cindy was happy to see him before the party by the way her face lit up. They exchanged a not-so-quick hello kiss and eventually Jimmy greeted Lib with "How's it going?"

"Not bad."

"Shay, Stace, Dani, and Shelby giving you a hard time again?" Cindy asked concerned. 

"Yea… I guess instead of going to Nick's party they are inviting some of the youth group to watch The Passion of The Christ."

"I know that those girls are nuts, brainwashed, and VERY intolerant with the rest of us…. but they ARE very brave going around the law." Libby said.

"Brave and annoying! They NEVER shut up about 'God's love!" Cindy added. "Jesus loves you, and so do we… Christ DIED for YOU…. It's not too late…" Cindy said sarcastically, and Libby and Jimmy burst into fits of laughter.

"You got them there girl… but what if they have a point?"

Cindy stopped walking, dropped Jimmy's hand and grabbed Lib by the shoulders. "Girl.. WHAT are you talkin about?"

"Well... I mean… look at you two. And if that isn't enough, look at society in general."

"So… you aren't going to the party tonight" Jim asked.

"Nah… I think I'll go watch the Passion of Christ with the 'elders.'"

"Right… and the point of that would be…"

"Because… my mom won't allow me to watch 'R' rated movies…and its rated R!"

"For religious material!" Cindy scoffed.

"No. For violence."

"Don't even try me! Violence is EVERYHERE… it's 'R' for religious!"

"Whatever… either way it's 'R and I'm not allowed to watch it."

"Grounded?" Jimmy asked.

Libby laughed... it WAS true at the time Stacey and Dan asked she was grounded… but for some reason she REALLY anted to see it. "I was at the time… and Stacey talked me into it."

Jimmy and Cindy both rolled their eyes at the 'insanity' of it all. "But Libs, you ARE the party; there IS no party without you!" Jimmy begged.

"Come on you guys. Its not like I'm going to become one of them…I'm just going over there to watch a movie that mom won't allow.

"I guess… wanna hang at the hangout for a bit?" Jimmy asked referring to what used to be the lab. When he was about 13 he moved out the lab stuff and made the space into the most known hangout in Retroville. Nick had even hosted about 10 parties there.

"Sure." Libby said as she, Jimmy, and Cindy crossed the street and entered into the hangout. After sitting down Jimmy put on 'Ya Know Ya Wanna' by NR Rocks. Every time the words 'just do what you want' were sung Jimmy and Cindy kissed each other. Which… was about 20 times. And as usual they ended the song with a kiss that lasted a minute or so. Libby as a lil surprised when she felt uncomfortable seeing hem do that… it ONLY happened EVERY time they entered the hangout, she was used to it… but something just didn't seem right. _Probably just one of those days,_ she thought to herself."Um… guys… should you REALLY treat 'love' that loosely?" 

"Libby Folfax, are you OK?" Cindy asked genuinely concerned. "We ALWAYS listen to that song when we enter the hangout…and you are SERIOULSY going to miss Nick's party for the Passion of Christ?"

"Well... I dunno… I think I'm going to head home, you coming Cin?" Cindy looked over to Jimmy or an answer and he gave her a 'please say' type of look.

"I'll catch up with ya later Libs." Cindy replied. Once Libby left Cindy snuggled closer to Jimmy and Jimmy wrapped his arm around her while turning on the television to see what was on. 

Playing with her hair he turned his head towards her so that he was looking straight at her. "What do you think she meant?"

"What?" Cindy asked startled from her rather comfy position. 

"When she said look at us… what did she mean?"

"You know Libs, she was probably just upset about having to watch that movie.

"You don't think she'll become one of them... do you?"

"No… at least let's hope not. Now... would you quit thinking!"

"Can do." Jimmy said kissing her once more.

"That's better. And to answer your question… even if she DOES… we still have each other."

"True... and that is all I could ever need." Cindy smiled at that comment and rested her head against Jim's shoulder/chest. "Are we thinking about… you know…"

Cindy frowned at that question and replied, "I thought we decided Jr. prom?"

"We did… I was just… curious."

"Do you WANT to?"

"I'm not sure…. I mean… I do… but at the same time something from my childhood says no."

"We COULD."

"Do YOU want to?"

"Sort of… but like you... I just don't know."

"How about e just wait and see?" Jimmy suggested.

"That sounds good to me."

"We better get to our own houses to get ready… I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure… love ya Jimmy!" She said turning around to give him one last kiss before leaving. 

"I love you too." He said, and then he decided he should probably go ahead and head inside to his own house. However as soon as he stepped inside he wished that he hadn't.


	2. Sisterly Advice

"Hey, Jim!" Dani shouted from the kitchen when she saw her brother walk into the door. "Where'd you run off to? Hey, Stace, can you put that in the cabinet?"

"Sure." Stacey replied 

"No where… I just walked home with Libby and Cindy instead of with you four."

"You didn't blab about tonight, did you?" Dani asked cautiously. She could see Jim struggling to put his NC Rocks hoodie on top of his head so she went over to help him. 

"Thanks... to the authorities, no, To Cindy and Libby yes. Sis, I disagree with your beliefs, but you are family and therefore I could never turn you in… unless they start giving out rewards."

"Thanks bro, I know I can always count on you… unless there is money involved."

"Awww… come on sis! I wouldn't turn you in unless my life depended on it… OR if the reward was greater than half a million natas."

"That helps a lil more… and if mom threatens me… I PROMISE I won't talk unless it is SERIOUSLY in your best interest. You still going to that party?"

"Yup." Jimmy said putting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

"But you aren't going to let anything happen…" Dani paused for a second when she saw her brother shift his feet around; standing on one foot, then the other, and then on the side of his feet. "Right??" She finished.

Jimmy stayed silent trying to think of exactly what he was going to say… then he finally replied. "Sis, because I know what you believe, and I love you, I REALLY wish I could say that no, absolutely nothing will happen… but I can't say that because I'm not sure."

"Shayna, Shelby, Stace…. You mind going to the attic and getting the goodie bags ready?"

"Sure!" Shayna piped up and proceeded to drag Shelby and Stacey up to the attic, while Dani motioned Jimmy to go down into the basement with her.

"Ok… Jim… I just want to point out a few things; starting with the whole premarital sex thing. The first HUGE problem I have with it is God says it's wrong. The other problem I have with it is you are making it seem like I am the one making you miss out on all the 'fun' stuff. Yes, I am your older sister, and yes I should be a role model for you… but if your only reason is because 'Dani doesn't approve' then go ahead! It's not my life it's yours... YOU should make your own decisions. Now… should you ASK for my advice, and agree with it, and not just because I said it, then that's ok... but to let me 'make' your decisions for you is not. Not to mention… WHAT is the point? You KNOW you two will end up together… so what's the problem with waiting?"

"My OTHER problem is you say you love and respect me as your older sister… and yet you wear THAT!" Dani said referring to hi Tolerant Industries shirt he was wearing underneath his hoodie. "You SAY that I'm intolerant… you SAY that I'm 'close-minded,' and yet if you LOOK at the 'Tolerant' Industries clothing… it's COMPLETELY intolerant towards Christians. I'm not asking that you come to our weekly Bible studies, or even make you listen to what we talk about, I'll I'm asking for is that you would at least show a LITTLE respect for what I believe in, that's all."

Jimmy was silent for a couple minutes; _She DOES have some pretty good points_ Jimmy thought. "Dani, I'm sorry… but I just haven't believed in God since I was 11. And while I know that Cindy and I will have forever together, and I KNOW it's wrong sub-consciously… it's just it seems as if it will be FOREVER until we get married."

"Jimmy… listen to me, you WILL do what you want regardless of what I say. I know that, and you know that… but let's pretend for a second that what I say CAN have the capabilities of changing your desires; just for a minute or so. Ok… now let's pretend that we are pretending that the length of this room represents your life."

"Okay…" Jimmy said doubtingly. 

"Ok… now… that wall over here is when you were born." Dani said, then she walked to the other side of the room. "And this one is when you will die… and let's pretend that we are pretending that we are pretending that you will die a natural death at the ripe old age of 100." That being said she walked to the center of the room. "This is the half way mark in which you will retire and you and Cindy will literally have time together 24/7. Now… knowing that, go stand where you would guess that age 16 is." Jimmy walked over to what was halfway between the first wall and where Dani was standing and scooted over towards the wall by about eight inches. "Ok… look behind you... that is your past life… and ahead of you… that's the rest of your life. Now... I'm going to guess that you are going to get married when you are twenty-ish." Dani said waling about three steps from where she was and scooted over another two inches. "Ok… here I am as married 'Jimmy' at twenty-ish years of age. Can you reach me?"

Jimmy looked at Dani as if she had lost it and went along. "you mean can I touch you? Sure." Jimmy reached out his arm and tapped Dani on the shoulder.

"So… in the spectrum of things you have a little over four inches to wait… is that REALLY that hard?"

Jimmy looked from where he was standing to Dani, and then at the wall that was supposed to represent his death. "I guess not… but it's really like four years, not just four inches!"

"True… you have a point… how long ago was it that you and Cindy switched bodies?" Dani asked knowing that according to Jimmy that was his 'worst' memory ever. 

"About six years." 

"How log ago does it SEEM like it was?"

Jimmy's eyes lit up when he realized what Dani was getting at. "Like yesterday."

"See… it's REALLY not that hard… that was SIX years ago… you only have FOUR till you get married."

"I guess…still SEEMS like forever though."

"It wouldn't seem THAT bad if you wouldn't put yourself into those situations."

"What situations?"

"Like going to Nick and Betty's parties for starters. Cut back on the kissing… and for goodness sakes get rid of the dumb idea that EVERY TIME you enter the hangout you have to play THAT song."

"But... I enjoy kissing her." 

"Sure you do… but that's all skin deep. And if you MUST insist on kissing her do it when an older adult is in the room… preferably me, Stacey, Shayna, or mom."

"Well... THAT takes all of the fun out of it!" Jimmy pouted. 

"Jim... do you not remember what happened on your thirteenth birthday?" Jimmy blushed slightly at the mention of that day.

It was his thirteenth birthday and Dani had talked everyone into giving him and Cindy a few minutes alone. About five minutes later Dani had peeked her head in and saw Cindy taking her jacket, that only had a lil cami underneath it, off.

"Thanks for not telling mom… That was the closest we ever got."

"Jim, I…"

"You love me... I know. You remind me EVERY day!"

"That too… but to a small extent I'm proud of you. I mean… you've had WAY more chances since then.  One last offer... want to stay and watch the movie with us?"

"I love ya sis... but no thanks…I still want to go to the party."

"Jim…"

"Let me finish! While chances are something WILL happen… I'll think about it."

"Jim, is that REALLY what you want?"

"To an extent…yea. I mean… I hear it's fun… and everyone else has already done it… and they keep bugging us about it."

"Is that what this is really all about… lie to them! If you can justify lying to me, Stacey, Shayna, Shelby, Mom, and Dad … SURELY you can justify lying to kids your age."

"But it's not ONLY that… I said to an extent... and to an extent I want it."

"Then.. Jimmy, sounds like you have a decision to make... and I can't make it for you."

"I know."

"Well then… I have to go set this place up for the kids from the youth group… and you have a party to get ready for. .And Jim… if you ever need to talk.. I'm always here."  


	3. Natas Reficul

"Thanks." Jimmy said and then turned to leave the room while Dani went to the attic to commerce with Shayna and Stacey.

"Shelby… could you please go downstairs and rearrange the furniture?" Dani asked politely. Even though Shelby was but a year younger than Shayna, Stacey, and herself, she knew that Shelby cared SO much about Jim that she would risk the friendship they had… and Shelby being closest in age, was the most likely to bring him to Christ.

"Sure," Shelby said leaving her room and going to the basement. She didn't know why they wanted to talk alone… but she knew enough to respect those older than herself. 

"Ok… so we should REALLY pray for Jim." Dani said after she heard Shelby open the door to the basement. 

"Why… what's up?" Shayna asked placing the last WWJD bracelet in the goodie bags.

"He's SERIOUSLY thinking about crossing THE line." 

"Man… that boy is so… LOST!" Stacey said.

"So… are we gonna stand around and do nothing or pray?" Shayna asked holding out her hands to the other two girls. Dani and Stacey grabbed hands and Shayna started the prayer. "Father, I just pray that you would speak to Jimmy and not allow him t do something he'll regret. Father, I just pray that he would have self-control and that somehow you would draw him to you. Also, as long as I have the prayer... I pray for the youth that are coming here tonight Lord, that you would put your shield of protection around each one of them."

"Lord, I also lift Jimmy up to you right now. That he would not make a stupid decision. I just ask that somehow you would draw him closer to you and lead him o be one of your children." Stacey prayed.

"God… I just pray for my lil bro. Lord, while he isn't a Christian I know he knows better. I just ask that you would give him enough wisdom to make the right choice. Shayna, Shelby, Stacey, we all know exactly what you approve of and do not, and Jim is heading the wrong way. Now I know... that IF they had lil self-control, and if they were Christians… they could make a VERY cute couple. Father we all three ask this in Jesus' name. Amen."       

 "Mom, I'm off to Sheen's! Love ya and I'll be back sometime before dinner tomorrow!" Jimmy called exiting the door.

"K, be good!" Judy hollered.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and closed the door. "Bye Jim!" He heard three girls yell behind the closed door. He didn't turn back, didn't yell back, just rolled his eyes and walked away. _Why do they have to ' care' so much? I wish they would just let me be! _

"Hey Jimmy!" Sheen hollered from his front porch.

"Hey! Mind helping me with this junk?"

"Sure! But you aren't going to the party in THAT, are you?" Sheen asked referring to the red polo shirt that he had put on in order to make his mom believe he was off to Sheen's house

"You REALLY think I'd go t the party in this? Only if I was selling Bibles!"

"You really shouldn't be so tough on your sis! We both know what she believes is nuts.. But after all she is your only sister."

"That's just it... she's NOT my 'only sister' there's FOUR of them. They are brainwashed to be like clones! I mean HONESTLY… can religion really make people think THAT much alike with out brainwashing them?"

"But Jim... to them it's not..."

"Not a religion... its a relationship with the Lord…" Jimmy said mockingly in unison with Sheen. "Man, I know all that… it's just HOW does what THEY believe affect me."

"Cause… you know those Christians... they are like a disease that can't be stopped… except I think there is one guy who might be able to."

"Who's that? Osoma Bin Ladin?" Jimmy grabbed his duffle and went into that bathroom to change.

"No… his names Natas Reficul… heard of him?"

"That guy over in Europe? What' she gonna do?"

"Apparently a LOT…  he's supposed to be signing a treaty with Israel that promises peace in the Middle East for seven years this coming Friday."

"Peace… in the Middle East? THAT'LL be the day!"

"But that's not all! He has already outlawed Christianity here… and he's only got about thee countries left to convince."

"Outlaw the Christianity around the world… now there's my guy! I don't think the peace in the Middle East thing is going to happen though."

"I dunno… maybe this guy is the 'messiah' the Jews have been waiting for?"

"Could be! If he pulls off the peace in the Middle East thing... I'll believe it!" Jimmy came out of the bathroom in his Tolerant Industries T-shirt.

"I'm with ya there! Ready to go?"

"Yea! Hey. Sheen… since when did you become so interested in international affairs?"

"I dunno…. But that's all Granny watches… and I'm not ABOUT to fight her for the remote…. She JUST now figured out they existed." Jimmy shook his head. "Tell m about it... she thinks it's the best invention ever. Anyways… let's go!"

"Ok!" Jimmy said hopping into Sheen's Mustang Cobra.

"Whoa! What's the rush?"


	4. Hours in a Minute

"Nothing... I just would like to pick Cin up before my mother decides to come outside and dust the grass. Which she does EVERY day from 7:00-7:30."

"Yea… Jim... I'm PRETTY sure your mom is the only one I know who makes a habit of dusting the yard."

"Not my fault!" Jimmy said hopping out of the vehicle to ring Cindy's doorbell.

"One second!" he heard Cindy holler through the door. "Wow! You're about five minutes early!" She said appearing at the door not long after.

"How about we keep it that way… I'm trying to sneak my way to the party and mom should come outside anytime to dust the grass."

"Cool! Let's go!" Cindy said and the two ran to the car and jumped in back.

"By the way, cute outfit!" Jimmy said as Sheen zoomed down the street.

"Thanks." Cindy said. She had put on shorts that were probably a whole inch long and low-rise as well; along with a double spaghetti strap tank that was hot pink with 'hottie' written in black letters that appeared to be on fire.

"Sheen… do you happen to have that new CD out by NR Rocks?"

"Jesus Geek? No. Mom didn't approve of 'What if I Crumble', or 'In the Dark."

"You're kidding? Those are like the BEST!" 

"I know! Well… here we are… you two go 0on.. I'm gonna go catch up with Carl." Sheen said vanishing into the crowd of teens in the front yard.

Jimmy climbed out and waited for Cindy to come out behind him. "Let's see if there's anything sides wine and beer… I'm thirsty and it's too early for that."

"Ok… hey… Jim, mind if I go talk to Betty… I'll be right back."

"Ok… sure." He said and she ran off about thirty feet to where Nick and Betty were. 

Cindy guessed from the look that Betty gave her that she and Nick were trying to get off by themselves alone. "Hey… I was wondering when next cheer practice is."

"Tuesday… and Cin, I'd love to hat but Nick and I were heading over there so I'll call ya later, K?"

"Sure." Cindy headed back to Jimmy and they joined hands. "Sorry… had to ask her a quick question."

"That's cool… can we set down a sec?"

"I guess." Cindy said and they sat down on a nearby couch, Cindy on top of Jimmy due to crowdedness. "Jim… this ain't that comfortable… I got this darn armrest in my ribs."

"Wanna dance?"

"Not now… maybe later… my ribs hurt to much."

"Wanna walk around?"

"Sure." They both walked outside and found Cal and Sheen arguing… and apparently slightly drunk.

"Hey, Jim, how many hours are in a minute?" Carl asked.

"Cause Carl insists that there's a hundred… but I KNOW it's sixty."

"Um… I'm PRETTY sure it's sixty MINUTES in an hour." Then turning to Cindy. "My vote is we leave this area."

"I'm with you… however I really need something to drink… I'm dying out here."

"All I can find at this point is wine."

"Then get me a small cup… I am SO thirsty I don't care at this point."

"Ok… I'll grab too... a small won't hurt anything." Jimmy left Cindy by the house and grabbed two small glasses of wine. "Here." They 'cheered' and then drank what they had.

"Man it's nippy out here… I'm heading going inside."

"I'm behind you. Looks a little bit like rain." Jimmy said as a gust of REALLY cold air swept over them. Apparently everyone else felt it and decided to go in not long after because as soon as Jimmy and Cindy sat down they were pushed off he couch and moved to where Betty and Nick were.

"I like apples." Jimmy said thoughtfully, his head resting atop of Cindy's whose was resting against his chest."

"Really?"

"Yea… they are so… fresh."  

"I guess they are. Hmm… where'd Nick go?"

"I dunno… why?"

"Cause... I forgot to tell Ms. Betty-Lynn something."

"Probably in one of those rooms behind us… wanna knock and see?"

"Sure." She stood up and Jimmy followed, knocking on the first door."

"Who is it?" A younger girl called out.

"No one."

"Ok… hope you have a great day no one!"

Jimmy didn't think twice of the girl and knocked on the next door. "Go away!" a gruffer man yelled throwing something at the door.

"You can try the next." He told Cindy. She knocked on the door. Nothing.

"Should we like... dare to enter… they have been know to just watch TV in a separate room a few times.  


	5. The Passion

"I guess, it is possible they didn't hear us due to whatever is on the TV."

"Yea." Cindy could feel her pulse increase as she turned the doorknob and creaked open the door enough to poke her head in. "Looks clear… but there's a light on farther back." She analyzed stepping into the room, Jimmy followed not far behind.

"So… should we try another room?"

"Not yet… there's a chance that they are watching TV, I mean apparently the TV IS on."

They walked back to find that indeed there was a TV on… but no one was in the room. "Ok… so now what d you want to do?"

"Honestly?" She asked.

"No… I wanted you to lie to me."

"Ok then… I want to go home."

"I was being stupid! OF COURSE I want you to be honest!" He said kissing her with the intent of her getting some common sense.

"Sorry… but that was pretty much it."

"What, this?" He kissed her again slightly longer than the last.

"Sort of.. I was thinking more like this though." She moved closer to Jim, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him just a little bit longer than his last one.

"Cin…"

"Jim… would you just not think for a second? That is… unless you are one of those Jesus freaks." She said backing slightly away.

That did it… mainly because they only said freaks around Shayna, Stacey, Dani, Shelby, or any of their little Christian friends, otherwise they used the newer NR Rocks title 'Jesus Geeks.' So the fact that she had said freak was in a way suggesting he was a 'Jesus geek' and that was one title he just wouldn't take. He brought her back closer to himself and kissed her again. "Better?"

"Much… sorry about the Jesus freak thing."

"I deserved it… ok so it was a lil harsh."

"I know... I'm sorry, how could I make up for it?"

"Think about it… if you are truly sorry you'll come up with it. However, in the meantime."

Cindy didn't give him a chance to continue since she pretty much knew what he was going to say and kissed him once more. "Do I really have to make up for it?" she whined."

"Not necessarily… but it'd be nice."

"Shelby! Can you get the door?" Stace hollered from the attic.

"Sure!" Shelby ran up the stairs and to the front door to see who was there. "Hey Alexa!"

"Hey!"

"Go ahead and head downstairs, save a seat for me and Jamie."

"Will do!"

Shelby stayed at the door and greeted everybody while Shayna went to the garage to get some pop; and Stacey and Dani got the snacks ready. After about thirty kids showed up Dani went ahead and started the movie, and Shayna, Shelby, and Stacey passed out goodie bags.

"Sorry I'm late!" Libby said taking a seat by Stace on the couch. 

Stacey's face lit up when she saw Libby walk into the room; she had just about decided that Libby had decided to bail. "Nice to see you made it!" she whispered.

"Yea… Mom wouldn't let me leave till my room was cleaned."

"Least you made it." Stacey said handing Libby her un-touched goodie bag and leaving to get herself a new one. Each goodie bag contained a mini-Bible, a bag of popcorn, a WWJD bracelet, some assorted candy, and a devotional book. "Pops in the back if you want some."

"Ok, thanks." Libby said. She was amazed by how quickly everyone scooted over in order for her to sit on the couch. No one seemed to mind that she was a little late, and everyone parted a way for her to get to the couch voluntarily. Libby opened the goodie bag and went straight to the sweets.

Everyone was quiet for the first half of the movie, until the actual crucifixion started taking place. By halfway through the whipping scene everyone was crying, praying, or a combination of the both, even Libby caught herself crying.

 Towards the end when Jesus' first hand was nailed to the cross Libby had became oblivious to the fact that there were any sounds in the room that didn't come from the movie; which is why she didn't notice that what was a room filled with the occasional chewing sound, cans being set down, weeping, and praying was then deathly silent. As the cross was raised she finally felt as if something wasn't right and quickly glanced to her right. 

Seeing Stacey's shirt she decided it was OK and finished watching the rest of the movie… but she couldn't get one thing out of her head… why did Stacey put her retainer on her lap?"

Once the movie ended Libby expected everyone to jump up, so when nothing happened she assumed they were all crying or praying or asleep, so she walked over and turned on the light. The clock was flashing 12:10 so she wasn't exactly sure what time it was… but she assumed it was one or two in the morning. As soon as she turned on the light all the blood in her body froze, and she couldn't move; she then knew why she hadn't heard much crying, why getting to the light was so easy, and why no one jumped up.


	6. Vanished

"Alexa, is that you?" Libby said when she heard a person sob-praying in the corner. She walked over and put a hand on Alexa's back.

"HE did THAT for ME… and yet I just pretended to get it! I PRETENDED to give my life to him… keeping what I couldn't bear to lose. He suffered a REAL death… the worst way one could die to date… yet I wouldn't even give my carefree life to him!" Alexa sobbed not exactly sure if she was talking to God or whoever was behind her.

Kneeling down to Alexa's level Libby stated, "Ok, so apparently you know something that I don't."

"You don't get it? Look around!"

Libby stood up and for the first time looked around the room. Where the younger teens had sat there were braces, retainers, hair bands, some relatively cheap jewelry, chewed gum, a few peppermints, and other little accessories. Where the older group had been sitting were tooth fillings, fairly expensive jewelry, contacts, wallets, fake nails, and a bunch of other items that the teens had been carrying with them. Libby couldn't believe her eyes, it was if everything that was man-made was in a pile where bodies used to be… but the body left. What happened?" she asked half her attention on the stuff that had been left behind, and half n what Alexa was saying.

"You didn't go to our church… did you?"

"No… I guess you could say I was a fairly frequent visitor though."

Alexa sat up, dried her tears, and grabbed Dani's Bible…. which she assumed Dani wouldn't mind… and opened to Romans and book marked Matthew.

"Well… I promise I'll do something to make up for it… but all I want to do right now is lie down, that wine is wearing off just a little bit… and I got a huge head ache." 

"Yea… I don't have a HUGE headache… but I have enough of one to make me want to rest my head on a pillow." Jimmy said falling back on the bed. "One little good night kiss?"

"Only if I get one too." She said turning slightly to her side and giving him a kiss. He did the same in return and they both turned back on their backs to look up at the ceiling.

"Wow… my head don't hurt so much now…"

"Mine either… at least not anymore."

There was about a minute or so of silence, each of them lost in thought… or lack thereof. "So… it comes to this." Jimmy stated.

"What?"

"This."

"Do you seriously want it?" Cindy said rolling onto her side to face Jim.

"Haven't we been through this today?"

"James… answer me!"

"Ok… I truly did… up until about twenty minutes after you left."

"What happened?"

"One word… Dani."

Cindy rolled her eyes "What'd she do now?"

"She demonstrated how from now till when we get married is only a few short inches in our lifespan."

"And…" Cindy said as if she couldn't believe something so dumb could affect Jimmy. 

"Well… it appears that we are around four inches until marriage."

"And the point was?"

"Ok… and the point was?"

"That four inches isn't that long."

"She has a point… four inches isn't that far… and we are around four inches apart now."

"True… I just can't decide!"

"Would this help?" Cindy scooted closer to Jimmy and kissed him.

"Not sure if it exactly 'helped' anything… but mind doing it again?" Jimmy asked. He just could never get enough of her sweet kisses… there was always something missing.

"If you really want… but I have a feeling that doing so will make that adorable little illustration completely useless." Cindy said. _PLEASE say you don't care… wait…do I want it? _

Jimmy though a second and took a semi-deep breath. "Go ahead and take the chance…. It was the Jesus geeks that came up with it… not me. Besides… Dani DID say that I shouldn't allow her to make the decision for me."

"You sure?" 

Thinking about it one last time he replied "positive." Just as Jimmy and Cindy both kissed each other for the first time that night they heard a bull horn in the distance. 

"That means the party is over in ten minutes." Cindy whispered.

"That's still 600 seconds… isn't it?" Jimmy Whispered back.

"How much do you know?" Alexa asked.

 "About what?" Libby asked not following.


	7. Love and Luck

"Like about salvation, the rapture, tribulation, that stuff." Alexa said clarifying herself.

"I think I remember Dani trying to tell me that the only way to get to heaven is to believe that Jesus is God and all that. And I KNOW Shay was CONSTANTLY talking about Jesus coming back for the believers."

"Well… I'll do my best to explain the salvation thing,,, but Shayna was right, while Jesus was here he said that he'd come back a second time."

"So is that what happened?"

"No… to the best of my understanding the actual second coming isn't until seven years from now. However what DID happen was what Christians have labeled the rapture. Basically… God has called his people away from what is still to come."

"Which is?"

"The tribulation… a period of time- seven years- in which God will send judgments to the earth in one last attempt to get man's attention before he sends those that turned against him to eternal suffering."

"So basically we are doomed?"

"No… again my knowledge is pretty limited… but I recall Pastor Collins saying that soon after the first four seal judgments there will be a 'soul harvest' where tens of millions of those left behind will become 'Tribulation saints.'"

"Meaning?"

"When Jesus left earth he manifested himself in the Holy Spirit that lived inside of Christians. The Holy Spirit is what God used to draw others to him. However, since the Holy Spirit was with the Christians, and the Christians are all gone, the Holy Spirit is no longer with us. This will make it HARDER to come to Christ… but not impossible. And being a 'Tribulation Saint' is not going to be as easy as being a Christian was, I will mean life and death. Death on this earth and eternal life in Heaven."

"If you know all this… why were you left behind?"

Alexa swallowed hard. "Because… I never truly believed. Sure… I believed that Jesus died for me… but I thought it was all too simple. I mean, seriously, all you have to do is give your life to Him and have a relationship with him and he'll give you eternal life? There just HAD to be a catch. So I told myself that if you gave him MOST of your life… and WANTED a relationship with him… he'd SHOW you the way… but you still had to do your part. Like if he provided a map… and you got closer to the destination by tithing ten percent of all you have, going to church on Sunday just because it's Sunday, and obeying all of the commands. I never realized that I just wasn't capable of doing it on my own."

"Wow! I thought you had it down just as much as the rest of them. All five of you prayed like all the time, you all attended church, all were involved a lot."

"But that's just it! I was just BEING good…. What I just didn't get was that I didn't have to. When Jesus died on that cross he took ALL of my sin, past, present, and future, with him; so that I am BLAMELESS in the Father's eyes if I would just surrender my life to him. There were no catches!"

"So… how would one become a Tribulation Saint?"

"Just either repeat after what I say with your whole heart or just pray whatever you want saying what you feel."

"I'm pretty new at this… so I think I'll do the repeat thing."

"Ok…. Lord, I thank you for sending your son Jesus to die for me, and for raising him from the dead three days later. I thank you for putting people like Dani, Shayna, Shelby, and Stacey into my life. I'm sorry for not listening to them, and right now the best way I know how I surrender my life to you. Use me however you see fit. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen." Alexa led stopping ever sentence or so for Libby to have a chance to repeat it. When they were done praying they hugged each other and decided to pick p some of the miscellaneous junk from those who were taken.

"So… I'll live to be twenty-three years old?" Libby asked.

"If you are VERY blessed and VERY careful. But chances are you'll live to be about twenty."

"Why's that?"

"Because half-way through the Tribulation the anti-Christ will demand that everyone receives a mark of loyalty…. or suffer death. This mark will be applied on the right hand or forehead, and once given is irreversible."

"MAN! I'm starting to wish I'd listen to them girls!"

"True… but if we are wise and blessed I believe there's a small chance that we'll get to see Jesus come back and conquer all… and even if we die before then…. We'll come back with him."

"We better go get Sheen and Carl." Jimmy whispered. "What I don't get is why on earth the party was cut short… its only 12:50 in the night."

"Yea…" Cindy said getting up, and within minutes they found Sheen.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Sheen said swinging the car keys around his finger.

"I'll take those!" Jim grabbed the keys from Sheen. "I had one lil glass… you on the other hand are legally drunk."

"I call shotgun!" Cindy yelled when she saw Jimmy take the keys.

"Carl… you best catch a ride with us too." Jimmy said, and the four of them hopped into the car and Jimmy drove Carl home, then Cindy. "I love you." He said as they stood on the front porch.

"I love you too." After Cindy said that they kissed goodnight for about thirty seconds when Jimmy heard an unfamiliar girl call his name from across the street.

"James Isaac Neuron! Get your butt over here!"

"And we mean PRONTO!" Libby joined Alexa.

"Hey Baby-doll." Sheen hollered when he hard Libby.

"Hey!"

"I better… go…" 

"Yea…" Cindy said holding his left hand until the door shut behind her... in which time they both mouthed 'I love you.'

"Sheen… I'll take us back to your house in a sec…. but right now I have to go answer to one of the Jesus geeks and your girl." After Cindy closed the main door he ran across the street and to his front porch; where he received a slap on the cheek from Libby and STRICT orders to go to Sheen's, get his stuff and return within five minutes from Alexa. Deciding that it was best to just obey their orders Jim drove Sheen home, gave him three aspirins, grabbed his duffel, and left.

"Good! You still have thirty seconds. Go ahead and put your stuff up… then meet us in the living room"

"Excuse me... but who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Jimmy asked assuming that by this time of night the youth group would have left.

"My name's Alexa… you're sis invited me over to watch the Passion."

"And my sister isn't lecturing me because?"

"See for yourself." Libby said knowing that there was no other way that Jimmy would believe that his sister, along with twenty-five or so other teens, and his mother had just disappeared into thin air.

Jimmy headed downstairs expecting to find his sister along with most of the youth group fast asleep… needless to say he was quite surprised when he saw the edited version of the after-effects of the rapture. Alexa and Libby had gotten most of the miscellaneous stuff… but they had not yet gotten to the clothes. "Where is everyone?" Jimmy hollered up the stairs.

"Christ called his believers away to be with him." Libby said even thought she knew he'd NEVER go for that.

"Seriously, Libs."

"Would you believe me if I said they disappeared?"

Jimmy looked around. _Can't really deny that one_. "Where'd they go to?"

"Heaven." Alexa said hopefully.

"Then no."

"We aren't sure." Libby lied, they'd have to get to the details later.

"How long will they be gone?"

"Seven years or so." Libby was relieved that there was at least one question she could answer truthfully to.

"I guess I'll believe it… my only other option is the say that there are a bunch of twelve to eight-teen year olds running around this house/town naked." _WOW! How lucky am I? This whole time I've been dreading talking to Dani and all her other lil Jesus geek people about 'morality' and when I come home they've disappeared! So thank you to whatever alien species or whatever that abducted them! I mean… SEVEN years without hearing about God's love from them…. Could it POSSIBLY get any better than this?_


End file.
